Legacy WoW Wiki
Legacy WoW Wiki is an information source for the original World of Warcraft. Here you will find everything you need from creatures to quests that may no longer be accurate or available on other sites for classic version of the game. We also include guides and references for interface developers from beginner to advance. New Players New to World of Warcraft? We have full support for to getting you started and include guides. (Will post links when available.) Returning Players Returning to World of Warcraft during classic era? Brush up on your knowledge. (Will post links when available.) Exclusive Features in Classic Ranked Honor System: Compete in Player vs. Player (PvP) combat in battlegrounds or open world for 'honor kills' which grant you rank titles that unlock new items including armor, weapons, and vanity. How far you will go is based on your performance as higher ranks will require more of your attention and skill. Beware though, an officer missing in action of committing in civilian and dishonorable kills are penalized of their rank depending on severity. Faction Restricted Classes: Become a Paladin of the Alliance or a Shaman of theHorde. These two classes are not available to the opposing player factions, providing distinct rosters to choose from as they bring their own unique strengths to the battlefield. Open World Bosses: You may encounter several raid bosses outside of dungeons, in the open world, that are just as challenging and rewarding for your group to defeat in effort to progress through game content. No Attribute Rating: Your attributes are affected directly by your equipment and spells which allow items to not diminish in effectiveness as you progress with exception of armor. While they will continue to become outdated as you gain levels or access to better equipment, they will remain consistently usable until no longer needed and replaced. Large Raid Encounters: Group up to 40 players, largest group size possible, in order to progress in higher level content. You will need good coordination and teamwork from a guild or peers on your server to be able to clear these encounters effectively. Unified Skill System: How effective you are with weapons, professions, or special abilities are all governed by skills. They work entirely in a similar manner, gained by using, and the higher your skills are the more successful you are in combat, gathering, and crafting. Simple Learning Curve: There are few attributes, rules, and concepts you will have to learn in order to improve your gameplay experience. Much of your attention is on the field than on your interface. However, you interface is customizable should you wish to redirect from that form of gameplay to your taste. Always On Ground: Every player in Azeroth is able to acquire mounts that allow them to travel faster once they reached required levels and provide the required currency and standings. However you will remain on the ground as independent flight travel is restricted to the trained flight masters only but will offer their services for a fee. Dungeon Attunement: Not all dungeon encounters are accessible initially and require you to complete quests or errands before unlocking in order to prepare you for higher level content. Obtain better equipment and more experience before you progress further into more difficult encounters. Dungeon Equipment Set: There are items you may acquire as pieces of a set obtained from enemies and quests that will help you prepare for raid encounters. Exclusive Item Qualities: You have a higher chance for rare quality of equipment from higher level encounters and epic quality equipment from raid encounters. Minimal Potion Limits: You are able to drink various potions multiple times during a single combat session and you are not limited on how many elixirs you may use at any given time. Don`t forget to keep them all active to make your gameplay experience more enjoyable. More Cautious Environment: You are highly susceptible to death as enemies are equally as strong as you, including those who are not players, and your mana will only regenerate slowly over time while your health will only regenerate outside of combat. Death is inevitable, but be careful and proactive to minimalize it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse